A Tender Occurance
by Myslashyalterego
Summary: This is a HermSnape PWP, kind of steamy and very sweet. Hermione is slightly OOC, but I didn't mean for her to be that way. Do not read if you are offended by mature content! I don't own Harry Potter! I'm not making any money off of this!


A/n: This is a PWP, with a Hermione/Snape pairing! Enjoy, my loves, and review! I haven't decided if it is a one shot or not.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione brushed her thick hair out of her face as she hurried to the Potions classroom. When she strode in, the first thing she saw was the magnificently dark Potions master, poring over a thick book. Her breath caught in her throat as she studied the delicate pale skin of his face, and the sharpness of his features. This was her last year at Hogwarts, and the schoolgirl crush on Professor Snape had turned into an adoration so strong it was almost painful.   
  
Her old friends Harry and Ron stumbled in a bit late, being pestered by Malfoy as usual. Hermione caught a glimpse of Snape's black, liquid eyes as he scanned the class disdainfully. He stood slowly, coming round his desk and walking around the room as he began to speak about their assignment that day. His voice plunged her into a fantasy, and she imagined him on top of her, inside her.   
  
Snape stopped at Hermione's desk, eyeing her odd expression and the beginnings of a doodle on her desk. He recognized the lines of his face on the page. Hermione was drawing him! He stopped, choked for the moment as he wondered if she had feelings for him. Quickly, though, he regained his stony composure.  
  
"Miss Granger, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention this afternoon. There will be no drawing in this class." He managed to keep his voice stern, even though his eyes burned for her.   
  
**********  
  
Hermione found herself dressing in very loose clothes that night in preparation for her detention. A pink spaghetti-strap pajama top, with pink pants, which her mother had bought for her last valentines day. She brushed her hair until it glowed, and buttoned her robes all the way up for the walk to Potions. She couldn't believe that she had been so foolish, to draw him in class like that! She grabbed her bag and hurried out tunnel, emerging in the hallway.   
  
Severus caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror of his room, and quickly looked away. Why would a young lady, who was so smart and beautiful, desire someone like him? It was somewhat embarrassing, the way he awoke in the middle of the night, her name on his lips and his bed sticky with his own fluid. But thoughts of that sort were forbidden, mainly because he was her teacher and twice her age.  
  
Hermione slowly entered the potions class, seeing Snape seated at his desk, and the room slightly darker than usual. She shivered, not from the cold, but at the look on his face. He was slightly annoyed, but something else, too.   
  
She sat down not three feet in front of him, taking out her potions book and opening it to the latest chapter. They didn't speak. Discreetly, Hermione unbuttoned the first few clasps on her robe, showing a fair amount of creamy skin. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Snape looked up.   
  
She could now see the lust on his features. It was scary, since she had never been with a man before, but at the same time, she wanted him to touch her with his hands instead of his eyes. When he rose from his desk and walked over to her, she felt his heat.   
  
"Hermione." Her name dropped starkly from his lips, as a veil seemed to settle over both their consciousness'. She stood slowly, as if under a spell, and reached up to stroke his cheek. His eyes burned with an intense passion as he caught her wrist. Before he could stop himself, Severus reached around her waist and brought her closer to him. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers in a hard, blinding kiss.   
  
Hermione leaned into the warm body that now pressed against her. Her body became heated as Snape dominated her mouth and her body. His mouth pressed against hers, and she whimpered weakly into his kiss.   
  
Severus picked Hermione up and sat her on his desk. He brushed off the books and papers, not breaking their kiss. He ripped through the buttons that blocked her body from his, and lifted the pink cotton shirt over her shoulders. Hermione clung to him as she felt her breasts being exposed to the air. Her mind screamed that this was wrong, but her body drowned out her thoughts.   
  
Severus closed his mouth around the pink bud of her nipple, sucking hard as he caressed her. Hermione gasped, and leaned back as he kissed down her stomach. It was thrilling to her, not being in control. She undid the complicated clasps on his robes, and finally threw the annoying clothing away. As Severus feverishly removed her pants, it dawned on Hermione that this was real. He would actually be inside of her, probably in less than ten minutes. Ignoring her mind, she moaned softly for him to keep going.   
  
It had been much too long, Severus thought, as he opened her with his fingers. She stifled her scream against him as he tasted deep within her most secret place. His erection strained against his pants, which she promptly discarded. Now, the only piece of clothing between them was his silk green boxers. Gently, Severus laid Hermione down on the desk, removing his boxers and climbing on top of her. Hermione was overcome by curiosity as she saw his erect organ. She reached out and closed her fingers around it, eliciting a deep moan from him. He kissed her breasts and her neck as he lowered his hips down to hers.   
  
Hermione felt his hardness slide into her. She felt a twinge of pain as he slowly breeched her fully. She cried out, feeling the spurting warmth inside of her. Severus started to move inside of her, making her cry out with every thrust. He kissed her neck, mentally thanking her for this gift. Hermione felt herself responding. She was afraid for a moment as her body's passion mounted. She felt her body vibrating, and feared she would explode if she didn't find release. Finally, she came violently, clutching onto him and yelling into his chest.   
  
Severus felt her walls clench against him, and with one final groan he released his seed into her open well. They lay there, both spent and breathing hard. Severus kissed Hermione's neck, her breasts, drinking her in before she recovered from her release. It felt so right to her, lying under him.  
  
After a long while, he pulled out of her and helped her up. He smiled at her, smothering her once more with his kiss, this time full of pent-up tenderness, and the love that he had longed to show her for so long. She accepted his tongue, a single tear of happiness sliding down her cheek. Finally, she was loved by someone who would always protect her from the bad things in the world. As Severus caught site of the clock on the wall, he broke the kiss tenderly.   
  
"You'd better go, or we'll be found out," he whispered in her ear.   
  
"I know, but can we see each other again, like this?" Hermione whispered as she brushed her hand along his naked chest.   
  
"Of course. I couldn't live without you now."  
  
Hermione smiled all the way back to her room, thinking of the expression on his face as he whispered that last sentence.   
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Wasn't that cute???? Can't believe I wrote that. Review me if you like! Love, Me 


End file.
